elementalist44fandomcom-20200214-history
Daichi Yamazaki
"Ah, yes. Best girl. You know at first she was just the deadpool-esque fourth wall breaker, but now she's...an actual character. Excellent." Daichi Isaac Yamazaki is the Female Lead of Elementalist 44. She's a Capital Academy student and an Elite AML member. Her life goal is to completely eradicate the Shadow Cult supposedly responsible for killing her parents, Divine Blessings. Appearance Physical A fairly tall, dark-skinned girl whose beauty complements her outgoing "personality". She has semi-full lips and hazel-brown eyes that shimmer green in the light, indication that she possesses bonus EthrA According to herself, Daichi does little to no exercise, and yet her body is surprisingly athletic. She has strong-looking legs and they're quite long, which makes her taller than average. Daichi's hair is styled in a Goddess braid which goes down to about knee length; it's Narishaelan culture to grow your hair out as a symbol of setting a goal for yourself and to never cut it until you complete that goal. If she ever decides to take the braids out, she'll have an afro bigger than a puffed-up Moomo. Because her Gates are in her hair, its EXTREMELY DARK, comparable to the depths of the Abyss. About as dark as Vantablack. Looking at her afro is like peering into a black hole. Clothing Her standard outfit is a pair of tight jeans and a white t-shirt underneath a cropped leather biker jacket. Anything other than that, short shorts with whatever goes with I guess. I don't think shoes are necessary but I guess she wears Loafers or Brand name trainers. Personality In a nutshell...she's not stable. She feels really lonely all the time, despite her pseudo-celebrity status, cries herself to sleep nearly every night, and has extreme pyrophobia. She covers most of this up behind an, admittedly weak, facade. She pretends to be a quick-witted, carefree, bubbly, strong woman who's put her trauma behind her and looks forward towards the future. Daichi constantly forces herself to be sociable, even if she feels nothing when interacting with people; she can strike up a conversation with just about anybody you put in front of her with relative ease. Don't ask me how, but Daichi can even repress the pyrophobia if she's mentally prepared for it. With her being "The girl who survived the Archive 1 Fire" and all, Daichi's facade made people view her a sort of idol, the epitome of never giving up. She's been doing this for so long she wonders whether the "Lies told often enough eventually become the truth" saying holds true. It doesn't lol. She's still broken. That being said, Daichi's believes that it was a member of Divine Blessings that started the Archive 1 Fire and, more importantly, murdered her parents. Her conviction to see that Shadow Cult fucking obliterated beyond reformation is scary. If Daichi's personality were the layers on a Tiramisu: Her facade would be the yucky cream. Her shattered mental state would be the chocolate sauce. Her burning desire to personally murder up to 20,000 people like a lunatic would be the coffee-soaked biscuit. Background She didn't know about the Shadow Cults, she didn't know that her parents were the leaders of one, she didn't even know her parents were important figures. Daichi Yamazaki lived the first twelve years of her life assuming she was the daughter of two Scientists who worked in MC2's Prototype Archive #1, simple office jobs that also allowed employees to pursue personal projects. Archive #1 is actually the Scientific Advancement Council's headquarters. The ethically questionable organisation of genius scientists that have saved thousands of lives and made millions more comfortable, at the cost of a few hundred. Her parents, of course, didn't show any of that to her. They completely hid her existence from people they didn't trust, even within the S.A.C. Steam Magic appearance-changers when out in public, different names; most of the S.A.C's members didn't even know the faces of their leaders, that's how hidden they were about it. The S.A.C figured out Portals. Again. Even after they're kinda what caused the 3rd Calamity. But they use Artificial Ethraksha Programming this time. Daichi had one from her Parent's workplace to her house. So she never actually really went outside, and she only really talked with adults; never got the chance to socialise with other kids. Back then, Daichi was a curious and intelligent girl, taking a great interest in parent's work as scientists, learning as much as she could from all fields of science. She loved them to bits, times 3000 Life was pretty fun; this one time she dipped her hair in experimental Gate Hormone Powder when she was 10 even though she was told not to; nothing immediately happened though, so she thought the project was a bust (wasn't a bust). And then on the 9th of October, 2013, Archive #1 was burnt to the ground. A tragic loss for Tsunia in a LOT of aspects. Lives were lost, forestry that the Region loves so much was destroyed, and many, MANY scientific advancements that could have saved millions of people were ruined beyond salvation. But all of that meant nothing to the ones who caused that Fire...Divine Blessings. Another one of Tsunia's four Shadow Cults who absolutely oppose the S.A.C's approach to Continental peace. They wanted to completely cripple their enemies progress, and stop them from ever fully recovering. It took them just over a decade to figure out where their main base of operations was, but once they figured out that they were hiding out in plain sight...there was no mercy. Like seriously 0%. What made it even more of a total L was that it was the doing of one Mage. Sir Nobuo G. Warholm II Yep, the public hero King's Agent, Sir Nobuo G. Warhom II. He's the best out of all the Bishops in Divine Blessings, making him the Strongest Mage in the Shadow Cult who actually fights. He didn't even have his signature weapon since that would blow his cover, but Nobuo literally made a mockery of an entire Shadow Cult in half an hour. I'm starting to get tired at this point, I'll finish writing this later. It was an ambush, so the S.A.C were already at a disadvantage. Daichi's parents douldn't have their only child murdered, so they placed her in an experimental escape pod. MC2 was developing this after the public took an interest, so there were some early models in Archive #1. The thing was sound-proof and had a one-way mirror for a window. "Be strong, Isaac. Smile, learn, grow. Don't let the life you choose for yourself be decided by the past, look forward towards the future and what can still be, rather than what was." ''Those were the last words Daichi's Mother said to her. After this mystery masked man murdered every single person in his sight on his way to the leaders, he fought Daichi's parents for like five minutes straight. But they lost and he killed them, obviously. And Daichi got front row tickets to that thanks to her escape pod getting trapped underneath some rubble. ''"Live on!" Her father used his dying breath to pull the steel bars from above the escape pod, allowing it to shoot into the sky in a brilliant blaze of Lavender and Crimson. She didn't even see the face of the man who killed her parents. All Daichi saw was the creepy ass mask they wore and the fact that they used Fire Magic. The escape pod could've easily have been shot down by the Masked Man, but they decided not to. Daichi never found out why. The pod crash-landed in the middle of a high-street. The loss of Archive #1 shook the Region, even the other two Shadow Cults. Nobody expected it. Tsunia was still celebrating their victory in the Certamine Autem Casia, which finished literally the day before. A 12 year-old girl being the only person to make it out of that inferno was obviously going to be the talk of the entire continent for at least a couple months or something. That didn't do her, or her rapidly declining mental state, any favours. (((I've gotta emphasise her trauma here but i dont wanna))) She had other family members, but they claimed not to know her, and that the trauma and stress from such an event are messing with her memories. She later learns that they're Pawns in Divine Blessings. They've disowned her. And given that she had nobody to defend her, the Media wrung the shit out of her. But at a certain point in time, being sad all the time doesnt sell papers. Daichi was forced to push all of those traumatising memories and experiences down, and to put on an empty, hollow, broken shell of a personality to cover it up. At first, she was told to do this by the media people and shit, but she began to believe the lie she was telling herself because it was easier than facing the truth. And in doing so she became really popular with the Tsunian public. (((and here I've gotta emphasise her debilitating loneliness, but im being sent to bed))) Since that night, Daichi swore to completely wipe out the entire cult, avenge her parents, and bring their murderer to justice. She currently lives completely alone in her Parent's city apartment, on the same block as Three of Diamonds near Zephira's house. Stats (Out of 10) Magic Both of Daichi's parents had Earth Affinities and were from Narishaela, the Earth Region. There was a very little chance that Daichi would have been born with anything other than an Earth Affinity. She also possesses 25% EthrA Gates Daichi's dipped her hair in a tub of Gate Hormone Powder as a child. She is the only person in the 4th Era to have Gates permanently augmented by a man-made product. This is the explanation as to why Daichi's Gates are ONLY on her Hair and why they're so Dark. They have no distinguishable pattern since her hair is naturally dark, but she's able to alter the Gravity property of Earth Magic so that's already speaking volumes as to how complex the patterns are. Magical Prowess Daichi's magic powers are Exceptional, easily claiming the title of one of the best mages in the Capital Academy's first year next to the Twin McLeods and Aikanami. She has an unnatural talent with Advanced Techniques, being able to use a weak form of Gravity Manipulation before even mastering the basics of Flow control. During Class A-1's first practical exam, she came second (after ya boi T O B Y) She pretty much refuses to utilise Fire Magic inter her kit. Not that far into the show, Daichi has already mastered Gravity Manipulation in the form of highly-compressed orbs of Earth Magic that she positions around her to pull in the desired direction. Of course, Daichi can "Act 3: Three Freeze" people AND herself, which is useful for keeping herself grounded when using her favourite weapon. She has also been seen to kill people by transmuting the flow in their heads into a Gravity Ball, imploding their heads. She mainly uses it for flying though, since it's more efficient than using Wind Magic and she refuses to use it in tandem with Fire Magic. She can also apply the same compression technique to her Lava Magic, without the gravity effect, turning it into a bomb that explodes on impact. Combat Meh, not much to say here, the standard physical strength as most of her peers (which is still super strong). She's super fast though, even without magic. Weapons Daichi has no main weapon of choice, preferring to use her raw magic to carry out orders, but when she was given permission to try out an Artifact of her choice for a week, the young girl darted for the Delta Artifact of Earth, Dustnado Blaster. Due to her having EthrA Percentage, albeit limited to 25%, Daichi had little trouble actually using the weapon but still struggled with its immense weight. She can set Gravity Orbs above the Artifact to make it lighter, but this makes the amount of time she can actually use Dustando Blaster for shorter. Daichi Kajiki's longest time using Dustnado Blaster is 30 Minutes Relations with others (And Quotes Maybe) * Mmaniell-Khan Matsuda: Mmanuell-Khan is Daichi's best friend. (Daichi is Mmanuell's second best friend, after Zephira). Kinda relates to him over the Great Frost Wyvern Attack, but not as much because Mk's life really got fucked over. Doesn't stop him if his PTSD gets triggered (Do you trigger it? I don't know.), unless it's really bad. * Zephira Takahashi: Daichi is kind of bitter towards her because Mk values Takahashi over herself. Daichi doesn't have feeling towards Mk but it's IS kind of annoying when your talking to someone and they keep mentioning another girl they spend more time with. * I'm tired I'll do the rest later. * The Rest of her Family: Are Pawns in Divine Blessings. They disowned her. She kills them. She and Nobuo aren't that different than, eh? Novel Chapter Differences ??? Space Break Symbol Four walls and a bomb Emoji. Like, "Blow up the fourth wall" kinda gig. Trivia * If you put Daichi in a dark room at night, you'd still be able to see her easily...because her hair would still be darker than the room. What did you think I was gonna say because her skin is dark? What am I, a racist? I'm black too you know smh. * Daichi doesn't wear makeup * Daichi's first and middle names are Male. * She has no formal education, but her intellect is rumoured to be on par with those such as Shoto Kawauchi and Dickhead. Despite this, she spends most of her time in class chewing gum or talking to Mmanuell and Toby. Category:Characters Category:Characters with Life Essence Control Category:Characters with an Earth Affinity Category:Artifact Users Category:Main Characters